The Midnight Terror Games
by GottaLoveTheSun
Summary: One person from each coven must fight for life or death in a Arena filled with danger. Who will live and who will die? A bit like the Hunger Games, though not completely!
1. Chapter 1

**The Midnight Terror Games**

It happens every 100 years, one vampire from each coven has to take part in the Midnight Terror. The Midnight terror is when 6 people fight for thier lives in the woods. The Volturi built the arena themselves. There are specific ruled they have to follow.

Everyone from each coven was gathered to Italy, the vampires sat accordingly to their Covens in alphabetical order. Aro came forward with 6 jars full of everyone's names.

"Welcome!" He greeted "Finally Our Midnight Terror Games has finally come. We will yet to see all the abilities you have learnt throughout the years. No lets not waste any more time. When i say your name, please come forward onto the stage" He said with a smile.

The Jars were neatly labelled and each paper inside was fold perfectly. The Jars went in order from Amazon, American, Denalians, Egyptians, Europeans, Irish, Olympians and Romanians.

Aro carefully picked up the name from each jar and read them out in his cheerful yet icy voice.

"From the Amazon Coven: Zafrina"

Zafrina silently stood up and walked to the stage.

"From the American Coven: Peter"

Peter also did the same as Zafrina. Everyone was so silent and they let their worries flood their minds, about who was gonna be chosen next.

"From the Denali Coven: Kate"

Kate whimpered quietly and walked to the stage.

"From the Eygptian Coven- Amun"

And he walked to the stage in absolute silence.

"From the European Coven: Charles"

And Charles continued the silent cycle

"From the Irish Coven: Liam"

Everyone's heart was throbbing from the Olympic Coven, as their coven is to be chosen yet.

"From the Olympic Coven: Alice"

Alice gasped and walked to the stage after trying to let go of Jasper's hand.

"And last but not least, The Romanian Coven: Stefan"

Everyone still in shock did not move an inch, whilst they face their worst fears of all time


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

All the covens stood still for exactly one minute and then suddenly BOOM! A big crowd got up and started screaming and shouting, reaching out to their family. But obviously the Volturi Guard kept everyone back, especially Renata as she can create a physical shield that can stop everyone. But Jasper didn't give up. He couldn't lose Alice. She was all he had.

**Nessie's POV**

The Midnight Terror was everyone's nightmare.  
There are many levels to the Games. First, it takes place in an arena in England. The climate is meant to be very rainy and cold. Where the players have to survive with another player there for 3 weeks, each person is given a list of unique ingredients to collect around the arena. In the arena there are animals and human blood hidden. I've only seen pictures I saw in Dad's Album. He's seen these games before. I wonder who played those 100 years ago. Anyway, anyone can kill each other, but its best not too, as the first level is mainly to study your opponents, to watch their every move.

The second level takes place in Egypt, where the climate is very hot and dry. It will be hard to find food but as soon as you have finished the list, you get come out and wait for everyone else to finish. So if you are good at using your senses to find things, you're fine.

The third level takes place in Forks where the player has to stay there for 2 weeks and can kill off as many people as they like. Food will have to be found, same as all the other levels.

Lastly is the Fourth Level, which is the hardest. The location has never been revealed to the audience. It's an empty place with nothing but the players and the Midnight Terror. The Midnight Terror is a creature so strong and so powerful it can kill anything.

Even Vampires…

It has razor sharp claws and teeth to match. It camouflages with the atmosphere. And its footsteps are so quiet, it can sneak up behind you and kill you and you would've never known.  
This last level is filmed live, so everyone usually watches it at home or where the 3rd level takes place, which is Forks.

**Alice POV**

They took us to a small room where we were all crowed. Everyone was scared as was I. Minutes later Aro came towards us and explained everything, things that was gonna happen over the next few months.

"Over the course of the next week, you and another player will train for the first and second level. You will each have a mentor from our Guards and they will teach you how to survive in specific environments. In the arena you will have to find a list of unique ingredients, your mentor will get you familiar with the smell.

Just then Heidi, Alec and Felix came out and Aro introduced each of them. They are our mentors…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alice POV**

I walked in to the room I was told to go to and found Alec and Kate standing there, waiting for me.

The room was big. It had cream coloured walls and the floor was covered in worn out red training mats. Alec's red eyes quite literally creeped me out, I haven't spent a lot of time mixing with other vampires apart from my coven and the Denali's.

"Glad you could join us Alice" Alec greeted me. I smiled and stood next to Kate.  
"I will be your mentor for the Games; I will train you and teach you things that will help you survive. I will turn your weaknesses to your strength and I will show you some things I picked up myself along the years" He explained. "We will meet here again at the end of the week, where we will start your training at midnight. Please wait until the moon rises to go. You may wait in the lobby upstairs" He said before saying goodbye and walking out.

I sat on the gold embroidered sofa with Kate. I was waiting for Jasper to come and pick us up. As we were both staying in the same hotel, I and Kate were chatting to pass time.  
"I'm scared, Alice" Kate admitted.  
"So am I, but there's not much that we can do than survive." I said  
"I know, but do we really have to kill innocent vampires, do we? Why are we doing this anyway? Just for the Volturi's entertainment?"  
"I understand what you mean but we don't have a choice. It's this or death…"  
Kate sighed.

Jasper came walking in, with a yellow Ferrari waiting outside. He knows it's my favourite car.  
"Evening ladies" He said. I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hi, I missed you" I said and wrapped my arms around him.  
"So did I" He replied whilst stroking my cheek.

Kate cleared her throat in the background.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Let's go" I walked to the car after taking the keys from Jasper's pocket"

**Renesmee POV**

Auntie Alice walked in the hotel room and I ran up to her and jumped on her to hug her.

"Shh… don't cry" She said. I got off her and quickly wiped my tears.  
"No I'm not" I denied.  
Alice laughed and tickled my stomach. I placed my hand on her cheek to show her how much I didn't want her to go. She pushed my hand away from her and ran out. I was going to go after her, when Jasper placed his arm in front of me.

"Leave her be, she's upset" he said

"But I didn't mean to. I just wanted to show her how much I am gonna miss her" I explained  
"She's not upset about that, it's more."  
I nodded and went to bed.

"Night Mama, Night dad, I said. They were in the other room, but they could defiantly hear me.

Why Alice? Why do the Games at all? Only one person survives out of all 6...

**Bella POV**

I walked in to Nessie's room, to find her fast asleep. I kissed her on her forehead, turned off the light and closed the door.

"She's really worried about Alice" Edward said behind me, I turned around to look him in the eyes to see that he was also worried about his favourite sister.

"I know, it's not just her, everyone is." I said and sat on the bed. Edward was placing out clothes on the rack ready for tomorrow. "To be honest, I actually thought I was going to get picked. I mean the younger a vampire you are, the more times you get your name picked out right? So I dunno, it was like I was ready to go up there" I explained.  
Edward came and wrapped his hands around mine "Except I would've never let you gone up, even if it means being killed for it"

"So would I for you and Nessie" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Alice POV**

My first day of training.

We both left the hotel with 2 suitcases each; we would be staying in a private house, just us two. Where everything we need will be provided until we go to England.

Kate and I were waiting in the training room for Alec to come. We were both wearing similar outfits: track pants and Kate was wearing a hoodie whilst I was wearing a plain black t-shirt. As my hair was short it laid by my ears, but Kate tied hers up in a high ponytail and her pale blonde hair moved as swiftly as she did. We were in the centre of the room when Alec came in with another guy.  
"Good Morning Ladies, We will shortly start our training, but first your outfit designer is here, he just wants to take a few measurements" Alec said.  
"Outfits?" I asked.  
"Yes, of course. It will be how you are represented as the Red team" He explained. "You will get a different outfit for each level, or for some levels you might have two outfits, just in case"

The designer did quick measurements and wrote them all down in his book, I had a peek at some of the few designs that he drew and they were impressive. They were skin tight black and red trousers and a v-neck top. After he got all the measurements he needed he walked out.

"Okay, today we are gonna work on strengths and weaknesses, do you guys know what your strengths are?"  
"I learnt martial arts as a human for when I was body guarding a Slavic Tribe, and I've been practicing generating an electric current through two people." Kate said

Alec nodded "Okay, keep working on that though, what about you Alice?"

"I have been working on my speed and my reaction timing. It has improved over the course of the week."  
Alec nodded again. "Okay, well let's see" He took off his jacket to reveal a black cotton vest that made his muscular structure stand out. He walked to the closest mat. "Alice you're up" I had to walked at least a metre to get to him. It was a very large room. As I was walking I kept having glimpses of what kind of moves he was going to do.

We stood opposite each other, waiting for the right moment to make the first move.  
"Ladies first" He said, and gesture towards me.  
I leapt out towards him and he went flat on his back and slid to where I started. I turned around and I aimed a high kicked at his neck. I ended up missing but going for the hip instead but it did cause him some pain. He ran towards me and I moved one step to the left and watched him miss. We did this for a while until he caught me and pushed me against the wall. I got up nearly straight away and jumped up to the pole just a few inches below the ceiling and swung myself to push him to the ground. He laid stomach first on to the ground and I was sitting on his back.

"Well done Alice" He said, we both got up. "But we defiantly need to work on using your strength at appropriate times, your going to need it" he dusted himself off and looked towards Kate. "Your turn"

Kate stood opposite him like me and did the first move, instead of leaping at him she swung her leg at his feet to trip him up and he was on the ground, he got up and gave a great push so she ended up on the other side of the room, but her leg twisted the other way. She did a massive jump towards him and gave him an electric shock with her feet, he was on the ground in a millisecond and when he got up, and before he knew it her teeth was just above his neck. After a few seconds she resumed her neutral position.

"You both are very good at fighting, but I think we need to work on landing your falls" Alec said. "So we found out your strengths and weaknesses, we will work on your weaknesses next session tomorrow, but for now I want to move on to scenting things at the arena.

He led us towards a table at the back of the room and on the table there were loads of different items. Alec picked one up which was labelled alfalfa, he put it towards mine and Kate's noses and we smelled it. It was a green leaf with small purple flowers on it. It smelled like a sweaty gym sock in the summer it was horrible!

Alec also showed us a few things that would be in the arena in England. After about an hour or two the session was over.

"I'll see you the same time tomorrow ladies, if you want to train there are some training mats set out for you in the basement of the house your staying in" He said  
"Thank you , bye" I said and smiled whilst walking out the door.  
"Goodbye" Said Kate

And when we were outside when no one was there she whispered to me  
"God, he's cute!"  
I laughed "I would say that too, but I'm taken" looking at a picture of Jasper in my gold heart locket.


End file.
